The Worst is Always Yet to Come
by DoctorWhoRulez
Summary: Nitrostorm is Ratchet's adopted daughter, though she never calls him sire like her sisters to her he is always Ratchet. She and her sisters were always Neutrals, but now that they're gone, will she stay Neutral? Or join Ratchet and the other Bots? Or will the darkness inside eat away at her until she join's the wrong side? She thought things were bad now, the worst had yet to come.
1. New Arrival

Hey guys, after watching Age of Extinction I was all sad about certain bots. So i felt i just had to make a fanfic instead of reading them all the time.

So here is my OC story about a femme who happens to be Ratchet's daughter. Also, this is of course Prime Verse, just a few minor changes, like Prowl... I like Animated Prowl so deal with it. Animated Prowl is now in Prime verse. So sue me... Well, Don't actually.

I don't own anything other than Nitrostorm i completely made her up i have drawings and such that i probably will never show anyone anyway but still. IF you find there already is a Nitrostorm then... well, i dunno, its not that Nitrostorm? Transformers all belong to rightful owners. Unfortunately for me i don't get to keep Ratchet and quite a few others in my house locked up with my imagination... erm. Anyhow.

ON WITH THE STORY!

..

**New Arrival.**

..

Jasper, Nevada.

Alarms were going off in the Autobot base, catching everyone's attention. The Autobots gathered round the computer to see what was going on. The human children Jack, Miko and Rafael were in school at the moment.

"Cybertronian signal, not sure if its Autobot or Decepticon though." Ratchet, the medic told the other Autobots present. His armour was mostly white with orange stripes. The others consisted of a small blue armoured femme with some pink accents, A yellow and black striped mech with large blue optics, a very large green armoured Bot, a black and golden mech was silently stood to the side of the medic. Then their leader, tallest of them all with blue and red armour, he recently walked in but managed to catch what was said.

"Ratchet, prepare a medical kit in case of injured. Arcee, Bumblebee, you two will also accompany us. Prowl watch the ground bridge and Bulkhead, if we are not back quickly you will have to pick up the human children." Optimus ordered, pretty soon the green energy of the ground bridge lit up the room's only dark corridor. The four then left leaving behind the two opposite bots alone with each other.

* * *

The ground bridge opened on a clearing in a forest with a large crater in the middle of the clearing. Inside the crater was a large Cybertronian escape pod. The four bots moved towards the pod, three of them on alert for any Decepticon activity. Ratchet headed forwards with his Med kit. But when the bots got close they all realised it was empty. Their guards dropped a little, not completely though, they also saw the foreign symbol on the side of the pod. Ratchet tried to hide his shock and surprise, he was possibly the only bot that knew the symbol.

"Autobots, spread out, look for any signs of a survivor of the crash." Optimus ordered. At which point Ratchet noticed a small trail of Energon.

"I'll head this way." Ratchet waved and headed off before anybot could tell him not to. He followed the trail to a clearing. Eventually spotting and recognising the almost black armoured Femme. Her armour was dark purple and dark blue in the dark it would look black though. she had dark silver protoform under it.

"Nitrostorm just what do you get up to?" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm. The femme jumped blaster aimed at him before recognising him.

"Oh the usual." She smirked, but hissed in pain when she turned back round. Ratchet hurried over and began to fix her up. A large wound on her chest almost at her spark chamber, Ratchet was surprised she got so far from the escape pod. He wasn't an idiot, he realised the large shard covered in Energon over to the side of her was what had been used to stab her with.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked frowning, the three of them were never usually apart. but he caught her sudden depressed look.

"We got caught by Decepticons. I managed to escape, but, it was too late, they had been killed." Nitrostorm explained wincing at one of Ratchets repairs. She yelped when a wrench met her helm causing slight pain.

"I warned you three! to not be an Autobot or Decepticon will just get you killed or worse!" Ratchet snapped and shook his helm. "Let me guess, you still want to be all alone?" He asked sighing looking at the younger Cybertronian as he fixed the last parts. She smirked nodding.

"You know it. Thanks Ratchet." She smiled as he helped her stand.

"I officially took you three in when are you going to start calling me Sire?" Ratchet grumbled.

"I know as well as you that as soon as I do you'll just feel even older." Nitrostorm laughed seconds later Ratchet scoffed a little.

"Yeah maybe." Ratchet sighed before hearing tell tale signs of the team looking for him. Nitrostorm grinned holding her right servo out. She changed it to her blaster yet again.

"Time to put on a show." She grinned and he just rolled his Optics. Optimus and the team arrived seconds later. "Well thanks medic but I'll be on my way!" She laughed a little and stepped behind him before transforming to a Cybertronian jet of sorts. She took off fast so that team Prime couldn't attack her.

"Slagging femme." Ratchet grumbled. He shook his helm having to get up from the ground again as the force of her taking flight had threw him down.

"Are you all right old friend?" Optimus asked stepping forwards to help him up.

"Fine, I'm fine." Ratchet grumbled staring after the femme who was in the distance already, he hoped she stayed safe.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked blaster still aimed where she stood moments ago.

"She held me a blaster point and asked me to fix her up or she'd shoot." Ratchet sighed.

"Slagging con." Arcee grumbled and Ratchet whipped round to face her.

"She was not a con!" He snapped without thinking. Parental protocols were activating again now he knew she wasn't offline. He shook his helm groaning a little. "There was no Decepticon Insignia and she was muttering about them as if they did it to her. but she clearly doesn't care for the Autobots either so she must be a neutral." Ratchet continued calmer.

"Either way she was going to shoot you. I don't trust her." Arcee frowned folding her arms.

"Lets all go back to base and worry about her later." Optimus ordered but waited a second with Ratchet as the others went ahead. "You know her don't you?"

"I know her, and I will protect her, because she just wants no part in this war, she's been hurt badly because of it. She means no harm to us so long as we leave her be. Any of you hurt her you wont just have her to worry about." Ratchet nodded admitting to the Prime, then walking on. Optimus only seemed slightly worried. But that still doesn't mean he wont at least try to find and talk to the femme.

* * *

Days and Weeks passed before Ratchet heard from the femme again. Even then it was worry straight away as it was an emergency signal. He unfortunately tried to hide it at first, preparing some of his tools and preparing to go. But of course that just made it all the worse when he got caught by Optimus heading to the ground bridge controls in a hurry looking slightly panicked.

"Ratchet where are you going?" Of course the calm Optimus had asked that slowly. Ratchet was just worrying more and more. He came up with excuse after excuse but Optimus didn't say anything after those words. Just gave him a look that showed he wasn't believing him.

"All right! Fine! Its her! She needs help and I'm going!" Ratchet had finally admitted and pulled the ground bridge lever, proving he was going and Optimus certainly wasn't going to stop him, quite the opposite.

"Very well, if she needs your aid go ahead." Optimus stated and walked him to the swirling green portal.

"Wait, what?" Ratchet frowned surprised slightly and a little confused.

"I will accompany you though in case Decepticons also caught her signal." Optimus told him, it was a 'like it or not I'm coming' kind of situation. Ratchet groaned grumbling as he walked through the Ground bridge into yet another forest of sorts. But there were fallen tree's and Decepticon drones blasting at Nirtostorm as she held a wounded area while blasting back. Optimus got to work on fighting the drone's and Ratchet made his way to the injured femme.

"Why is it every time we meet you're injured?!" Ratchet snapped waving his wrench threateningly.

"Old habits die hard?" The femme smirked only gaining a dent in her helm from the wrench. Ratchet looked over her wound before noticing something and looking at it again.

"I patched this not that long ago! What did you do?" Ratchet grumbled glaring at her.

"Hey, it was healing perfectly fine, those slaggers are the ones that opened it all up." Nitrostorm told him rolling her optics. Optimus finished off the drones and Nitrostorm looked him over. "So, who's your friend?" She asked smirking winking at Optimus who just blankly looked back before turning to Ratchet.

"Introductions?" He almost had to order and Ratchet sighed heavily annoyed.

"Nirtostorm, Optimus Prime." Ratchet snapped out quickly wanting to fix her up before she looses too much Energon. He frowned, there's something to ask.

"The Optimus Prime?" Nirtostorm whistled a little. "Never thought I'd meet you." Then she frowned. "Then again, never thought I'd meet Megatron himself." The two Autobots looked up in both surprise and shock.

"When?" Ratchet asked frowning at her.

"Who do you think offlined Frost and Electro?" She replied in a darker tone not very happy. Ratchet hummed thinking.

"Well, I figured he'd have gotten someone else to do it for him. Starscream perhaps?" Ratchet shrugged. Then realised he should have been paying more attention as she had been starting to cry. He only noticed when one dripped onto his servo as he patched her up. Ratchet felt bad all of a sudden, especially with not noticing. "Come here." He grumbled and opened his arms out and let the femme sob into his chest plates.

"The horrible part is that he made me watch." Nitrostorm shivered and shook as tears leaked her optics. It took a little bit of time but eventually she calmed down. "Well, difference with Megatron and Prime? Megatron never got to see me cry." She laughed but it didn't really reach her optics. Ratchet smiled a little at her hoping she'd feel better and hummed again.

"Okay now the tricky part. I have to see how your spark is coping with all this, also, there's a possibility it could be damaged, that wound was a little worse than I originally thought I have to see if it reached your spark chamber." Ratchet explained and Optimus turned to give a little more privacy as he felt a little awkward anyway, he checked he nearby area. Perhaps find why the con's attacked her. Finding nothing of course he just headed back in time to see her spark chamber closing. Ratchet having a grim look on his face plates sighed.

"Will she be all right?" Optimus asked.

"Well since her sisters were spark bonded with her her spark is slowly just going to get weaker unless she makes new bonds." Ratchet huffed sending her a glare a moment.

"Sorry, unlike my sisters, I actually knew our original creators. Sure they weren't the nicest since they did what they did, sure I see you as our new sire, but, I don't know, something just doesn't feel right with me. Like why I have never called you Sire, where my sisters did." Nirtostorm told shrugging.

"I know femme, I know." Ratchet sighed and the two glanced at Optimus who frowned before his optics widened.

"You mean, she's?" Optimus began and Ratchet snorted.

"Took your time getting that one." Ratchet laughed and Nitrostorm grinned standing slowly. She dusted off her armour.

"Well thanks again, but I shall be off now." She grinned taking on step before Ratchet remembered something.

"One question. Where exactly are you getting your Energon?" Ratchet frowned and She grinned nervously taking a step back her wings fluttering a little.

"Oh well you know me." She shrugged taking more steps back the more he took forwards.

"Femme." Ratchet warned favoured wrench appearing in his servo.

"Well, why do you think the drone's were after me?" Nirtostorm shrugged yelping as the wrench had perfect aim even with their distance. Optimus shook his helm also starting to wonder how long this femme would survive.

"Nitrostorm, if you would prefer not to endanger your life over Energon. Instead you could stay safe in our base." Nitrostorms wings stiffened a second at realising Optimus had addressed her. Ratchet scoffed.

"She's never stayed anywhere safe, she's drawn to danger, cant stay still for a nano-klick." Ratchet grumbled which just made the femme want to prove she could. folding her servos she frowned at him.

"I'm not joining a side and I could totally stay still longer than that!" Nitrostorm grumbled back.

"I did not expect you to join the Autobots, I am only offering a safe place to rest, a way to get your Energon without getting shot at. You will not have to go on any missions I give to my team." Optimus clarified just what he was offering really.

"Tempting really, but you see, it all falls into place. If I go, there's the probability I will get attached to you team and count them as my best friends or even family. Since I already have Ratchet. It's only then that I end up more willing to join your side of the war and get dragged into it all. which is what I don't want. So as tempting as it is, I have to think about that, I'll end up dragged into it all." Nitrostorm shrugged.

"Slagging femme you're already in it! Megatron know's you and now Optimus does! There wont be a single place you can hide! I don't want to be getting calls all the time to patch you, when all you have to do is stay in our base and I wouldn't need to!" Ratchet snapped throwing another wrench. "Think about it!" He grumbled glaring slightly. So instead of arguing Nitrostorm smirked knowing she can embarrass Ratchet a little bit. Sure she'd be embarrassing herself too but totally worth it.

"Fine, know what?" Nitrostorm began before turning to Prime walking over swaying her hips ever so slightly. She hadn't done this in a while. "Tell you what, ask me one more time in that deep sexy voice of your's and I'll come with you." She said trying and hoping she sounded sexy or at least like she was flirting. Ratchet was gaping. Optimus' optics were wide his cooling fans clicked on a little and his faceplates heated up.

"Uh, Will you come back to our base and stay there to be safe from Decepticons?" Optimus almost stuttered at the start but a large vent before speaking sorted himself out. Nitrostorm Smirked at Ratchets glare and really angry look.

"All right! Off to the Autobot base we go!" Nitrostorm grinned winking at Optimus again and smirking at the still pissed off Ratchet.

"I disown you!" He grumbled throwing his wrench.

"No you don't." Nitrostorm sang lightly, smiling away.

"Don't even think of doing that in front of the others, Optimus is our leader he has other things to worry about than a femme flirting with him. R-Right Optimus?" Ratchet tried and Optimus was still staring at Nitrostorm in shock.

"No one has spoken to me like that in a long time Ratchet. But Prime's can do things like that, but, for your sanity, I shall not." Optimus nodded at him before calling their base for a bridge. Ratchet grumbled about how he 'better not' despite what Optimus had said. Nirtostorm being a triple changer had already scanned one vehicle. A Jeep SRT8. So to go to their base that is what she changed into. Her flying half really felt like flying in, but she knew if it was a small base she'd hurt someone, maybe even herself. Besides she just got patched. Mostly she wanted to make a good impression on her adoptive Sire's friends. She didn't want to be the Medic's glitch headed daughter. They probably all thought she was a con anyway. Time to prove them wrong.

* * *

AND that's all for now folks! ... Did I really just say that...? Oh well whatever. Please Please Please PLEASE tell me what you think! I'd love to know! Seriously get typing what you thought! is Nitrostorm a good OC or not? Well, I suppose it's a little early. But then, people are easily judging when they wanna be right?

Anyhow! Until next time guys! Review!


	2. The Glitch

Hey guy's I wanted the next chapter up soon as possible for you lot, so I suppose here it is, I also wanted it longer than the last chapter so yeah. There's that.

**Autobot Girl 2013 - **_Thank you fr your review made me smile that I actually got a review on this! Haha! Here's the next chapter see I'm continuing! 8D_

ALSO I'm not really experienced with the whole, Bonding and stuff... if you get what I mean, just what I've gathered from various other fic's and its guesses I suppose, what I'm using in this fic...Bonds can be made with other Bots in which they are seen as a family member and they aren't as uh, lets say deep as a lover type bond... I hope you all understand what I'm meaning... I'm not the best to explain things.

I don't like saying every single chapter that I don't own Transformers and probably anything you might recognise. But I am thinking stuff up myself I have you know. So instead of mentioning every chapter, this is the last I'll say, unless I'm putting in a song or something... then I'll let you guys know what song it is and such. ANYWAY! Rambling kicking in now.

ALSO! So that everyone knows... just in case...

:.: Comm's link. :.:

_'Thoughts.'_

_~POV changes~_

Next chapter!

**The Glitch.**

_~Nitrostorm POV~_

I admittedly was daydreaming when we drove through the Ground bridge to their base. Only really noticed I was there when I almost drove into a large green mech. Surprised I had to screech into a stop which caused the large bot to turn in surprise and stumble back. He fell being a little clumsy and smashed some equipment.

"I needed that!" I heard Ratchet yelling. I winced when his wrench slammed on the hood of the car I was still transformed as. "You be more careful!" he grumbled and went to pull the large green mech to his pede's. I transformed and groaned, sometimes, I'm the clumsy idiot. So I helped him up too.

"Sorry. Should've been paying more attention." I admittedly don't usually have to. _'__There's nothing really to bump into in the fragging SKY!__'_ Ratchet waved me away back to where the Ground bridge had been and over to stand next to Prime.

"Mind telling us why someone almost run Bulkhead over?" A voice said, I looked around seeing three small organics known as Humans stepping closer to a railing on the edge of a platform.

"Humans, here?" I questioned quietly. Optimus glanced at me before looking at the three small humans.

"She is here to be protected, she is a neutral." Optimus had began but a small blue femme cut him off.

"Oh, so we still protect neutrals? With all due respect, she'll just make us run out of Energon even faster!" She argued, I folded my servos smirking knowing what was coming. She yelped when something slammed into her helm and turned to see Ratchet glaring at her.

"She stays, I'm not running around out there half the time, patching her up when she gets into trouble!" Ratchet snapped and I laughed a little as the two only ended up in a long argument on me staying or not. I shook my helm eventually Optimus did stop them, they had caused enough attention to get everyone gathered round though.

"Everyone, I would like you all to introduce yourselves." Was what was next from the Prime. I shrugged as the two easily parted glaring at each other.

"I'll just be over here." Ratchet grumbled going to a large monitor. A series of beeps and whirs were what I heard next and I looked over to the waving yellow and black mech. I could easily make out what he was saying.

"I'm Bumblebee, I'm the team's scout!" He seemed full of energy like a very young bot, he was probably the youngest here. To me he seemed cute. The way you would call a younger sibling cute.

"Uh, I think you caught Arcee calling me Bulkhead, I used to be a wrecker." It took a moment to realise what the green mech had told me. I glanced at the small blue femme who glared not even bothering to hide her sudden hatred of me. _'But the name Arcee is familiar, why do I feel guilty, when I remember how I know that name, she really will have a reason to hate me wont she? I have a bad feeling about her name. Weird.'_

"I think you've guessed who I am." Arcee snapped slightly, I heard Optimus sigh a little beside me at her unwelcoming manner.

"Lastly, I am Prowl." A gold and black mech that admittedly was a little small. Arcee was still the shortest one here. But the next up was Prowl, then Bumblebee and Ratchet round about the same height, the largest being Bulkhead. The tallest was maybe Prime, he wasn't standing right next to Bulkhead so for the moment, they're equally tall.

"Well, nice to meet you all, I am Nitrostorm." I cut in and the three humans were running over Arcee sent a sort of warning glare at me.

"These three human children have helped us in many ways since they accidentally found their way into our war." Optimus explained a little, I guess there is a story behind it.

"I'm Jack, This is Raf and-" The tallest began waving a hand at the shortest before the one in the middle cut in. I bent to hear them.

"I'm Miko! Are you joining the Bots? Since your not on any side does that mean you've kicked Con' and Bot tailpipe! I saw your alt mode when you came in! How long you been on Earth? Have you ran into Megatron yet?" The small girl was certainly excited, I tensed hearing Megatron. My wings twitched a little before I answered anything Ratchet had glanced over hearing Megatron mentioned.

"Well, Not joining the bots, I will be staying here though. I have had to fight a few bots but I've always put more damage to the con's. I've been here on this planet a few Earth weeks." I stopped there and they noticed I had tensed again. I ignored that question and straightened though.

"Avoiding mentioning Megatron?" Arcee snapped a little and I frowned turning to her, the humans walked back up the platform. Ratchet turned from the screen.

"Arcee drop it, please." Ratchet had a warning tone.

"Can't anyone else see I'm just worried she's some kind of trap. How do we know for certain she isn't working with the Decepticons? No one else see how she's avoiding mentioning them best she can?" Arcee asked folding her servos a little pissed off with everyone. But she was starting to irritate me too. My optic twitched. Ratchet went to panic mode. He must have seen my optic twitch. _'Primus it better not happen again, I'd been doing so well.' _

"Arcee drop it now!" Ratchet snapped optics darting between me and her. "She just isn't friendly with the Con's after what they've done to her!"

"Fine, but if it turns out I'm right don't blame me!" She snapped and walked off. I let my cooling fans try to help rid the slight anger that had built up.

"She'll come round." Jack shrugged leaning against the railing.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked frowning as he just seemed to look a little nervous._ 'Perhaps she's going to just take a _long_ time to come round. If I could just figure out where I know her from.' _I thought. I turned to Optimus. "Can I go for a flight and clear my processor?" I asked a little irritated by her now.

"Wait! I thought you were a Jeep!" Miko yelled in confusion.

"Nitrostorm, is a Jeep as you called it. She is a Triple-changer. Two vehicle modes." Ratchet grumbled waving his servo in my direction as it was no big deal. I rolled my optics as the human children looked surprised and amazed.

"You may, but call in if you run into any Decepticons." Optimus nodded walking off somewhere.

"Aw, you haven't had the tour of the base yet!" Miko literally deflated. I thought for a way to cheer her up.

"Tell you what, I'll have a quick flight and you can give the tour when I come back." I shrugged, _'putting up with her questions wont be too hard, not if she can only get a few words in while giving a tour of the base right?'_ She grinned skipping to a small seating area in front of a human sized screen. The Ground bridge was activated and I nodded at Ratchet who rolled his optics.

"Just try to not get yourself hurt, _again_." He grumbled, clearly not happy with patching me up in the same spot twice. I just headed through and transformed once I was through a little so that the blast of my jet form wouldn't mess with anything in the base. I shot out and had to pull up right away to avoid a mountain. "Thank Ratchet!" I exclaimed just missing the slagging thing.

* * *

It was at least an hour before I thought about going back. I did some flight tricks that even some of the best human fliers probably couldn't do. I noticed the sun setting in this part of the planet. Whatever time it was.

:.: Ratchet, I- :.: I started trying the comm's link. But before even getting done speaking or getting an answer I was hit by something and the ground started coming up fast. I was a little dazed though.

:.: Nitro? What's going on? :.: Ratchet's voice came back and shook me back to reality enough to transform to land on my pede's. Hit just above my helm. _'Either the slagger had bad aim and knew me, or it was just chance. Unfortunately it had to be the first option.'_

:.: Starscream. :.: I messaged back while saying it aloud anyway as said mech landed not too far in front of me. A bunch of Vehicons landed next to him or behind him and my vents whirred once my wings fluttered a little as I got a little worrisome.

:.: Ratchet, might want to send me some back up unless you want to patch me up again. :.: I muttered into the comm's link.

:.: Scrap. :.: Was all I got before it went silent.

"So what do you want Starscream?" I snapped not happy at the moment, if talking will stall him then its my best option. One against many is not a good idea.

"Well then, Nitrostorm... Long time since we last met? I see you have made it to Earth? By the sound of it, you have already allied with the Autobots. Told them about what you did yet? Oh, the look on you sisters faceplates when they had found out! I wonder what the Autobots would think of you then?" Starscream smirked but all he did was make me angry. Some warning signs popped into my vision as I growled at him. I paid no attention to them.

"I haven't told anyone and you better not either." I snapped ever so slightly, trying to keep my anger down was not working, it wont work with him. Not like this. He always tries to make me that angry. I don't want to be that angry. But this wasn't helping. He sighed looking at his digits.

"Just try to stop me telling." Starscream smirked. Warning signs popped up as I let out an angered growl that was loud enough that the Vehicons stepped back in fear and 'Screamer actually looked up surprised. But for me everything went blank.

_~No POV~_

When a ground bridge appeared where Nitrostorm had landed with Starscream, a small group of the Autobots came out. Ratchet surprisingly with them. But they didn't expect what they saw. Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus' optics all widened seeing as Nitrostorm was angrily tearing through Vehicons. One by one they were down instantly. They saw her optics had changed to red and she was using swords to stab into each of the Vehicons ripping her swords back out in complete anger. They saw the Vehicons hardly giving much of a fight but just trying to defend themselves in slight fear. Starscream was actually hiding behind a tree wide optics on her. Nitrostorm was growling the whole time as her vents were trying to cool her down a little.

"Oh no." Ratchet muttered stepping towards her slowly. Optimus turned to him confused. But didn't really stop him. Ratchet was a good medic and he knew her. If anyone can snap her out her rage it would be him. At this point she was seconds away from ripping off a Vehicons helm. "Nitrostorm, please, snap out of it!" Ratchet tried and she just focused on him ever so slightly. But stood from the Con walking slowly towards the group.

"Ratchet. Get back!" Arcee warned her blaster now trained on Nitrostorm. Her swords were out and she was walking slowly to the group. But her growling had stopped. Ratchet grumbled to himself. But got out a needle and jumped at her. He managed to get the stuff in her system, but was immediately thrown off into a tree.

"Autobots try and use defence only." Optimus ordered. He could see something was wrong. But what? Had Starscream giver her something? Put something in her system? Ratchet was struggling to get back up but did eventually. Nitrostorm was loosing focus and her systems were slowing until she eventually just collapsed into some kind of stasis.

"It's all right, she will be fine when she wakes." Ratchet explained walking over rubbing at a spot on his back vents on as he spoke.

"What exactly just happened?" Bumblebee managed to beep out wide, confused and slightly scared optics on the unconscious femme.

"Yes Ratchet, explain why she tried to rip us apart! Or cant you? This is the kind of thing I meant earlier! We don't know her if this had happened in the base she'd have killed one of us by now!" Arcee snapped glaring at the Medic and Femme. Optimus glanced at Arcee seeing her point, what if this had happened in the base? The humans would certainly have been in danger.

"It wouldn't have happened in the base, she's normally quite controlled! She's managed to prevent this happening for some time now!" Ratchet snapped back as he checked Nitrostorm for any damage.

"You lot are upset by this?! She just took out all those Vehicons! How am I to explain a femme took out at least a quarter of Megatron's Vehicons!" Starscream yelled at the Autobots. All looked at him in surprise having gotten used to him flown off by now. The mech realised just what he'd done a second later and his wings drooped a little, and he backed up. "I'm jut going to ah, go now." He laughed nervously before yelling out of fear as Arcee aimed her gun, then took off and flew away.

"No major damage, she should be fine." Ratchet muttered.

"What about _us_?! Will _we_ be fine?!" Arcee shouted not happy one bit. Ratchet sighed getting up and ready to lift her back through to the base.

"Anyone care to give me a hand taking her to the Med bay?" Ratchet asked ignoring the blue femme, who growled knowing what he was doing. Bumblebee hesitantly helped to carry Nitrostorm flinching when he saw Arcee's cold glare in their direction. Optimus however stood in front of the Ground bridge.

"Once you tell us what is wrong with her. Why was she suddenly ready to attack us?" Optimus asked and Ratchet had enough.

"She has a glitch all right!" He yelled mostly at Arcee. She flinched back a little. Most of their optics widened a fraction. Ratchet sighed carrying her towards the Ground bridge. "When she gets angry she looses control and well what you just seen is what happens. She'll attack anything that's in her way. Doesn't even know she's doing it. She wakes up after she's calmed down with no memory of what she did. Usually she can keep herself calm. There must have been something Starscream said to her that made her angry enough to make the glitch happen." Ratchet explained while walking through the bridge. "If she does anything that hurts you while in that kind of situation, try not to hold it against her. She might try to offline herself. She almost did once before when she accidentally got one of her sisters wings bent. They stopped her of course." Ratchet told and Arcee frowned, maybe she was being a little too harsh. She'd loosen up a little. But not until she's positive she isn't a Decepticon.

_~Nitrostorm POV~_

I groaned as all my systems were coming back online. My optics flashed open as I remembered Starscream. My face mask slid in place and I got one of my blasters out and jumped up looking round frantically for the fragging mech. I frowned confused when I saw I was no where near said mech. I blinked and slid the mask away keeping the blaster though.

"Wait, what?" I mumbled looking round, _'It seems like a Med bay. But, then... Knockout? Was he with the Decepticons? Am I in His Med bay? I shivered, no, too clean. Tidy.'_

I heard a door open and jumped down behind the berth and aimed at the door mask sliding back in place. Two mech's walked in and I cycled my vents upon realising who they were. Optimus and Ratchet. One of which jumped and yelped. Even though he should be used to me by now. I stood getting rid of the blaster and rubbing my helm. I was certainly missing something and my optics widened.

"Oh, tell me I didn't?" I moaned seeing as Ratchet had a slight dent on his own helm. He seemed a little tired.

"Had to sedate you so you wouldn't harm anyone." Ratchet grumbled and my optics widened.

"I told you never to do that and just get as far away as possible when it happens!" I exclaimed realising I must have done it to him. I just got a whack on the helm by a wrench for that.

"And I told you, that's not going to happen! So tell me, what did Starscream say that made you so angry?" Ratchet asked snapping a little.

"He mentioned my sisters that's all." I told him my spark throbbing a little at the slight lie. Yes he mentioned them. He also mentioned what I did. Before. Way back when. I sighed and rubbed at my helm.

"Here, for the processor aches." Ratchet grumbled a needle going in me now. Oh brilliant back to this. "Now try to get some rest will you?" He snapped slightly but smirked and I knew he was pretending to be pissed off at me. Then he turned to the monitor in the room and began working away at something.

"I take it I have my own room?" I asked Optimus who had watched. _'Weird. Starting to think he's a little creepy.'_

"This way, the human children are away to their homes. You have been out for a while. Miko was not very happy." Optimus explained as we walked along a corridor or two.

"Well, one room isn't much of a tour, she can do it later." I smiled as we finally reached it and I could get a real night's recharge... hopefully. Optimus only nodded before leaving so I just let the door close and flopped onto the Berth on my stomach. Some things still bugging my mind. _'I know, Starscream made me mad, so I must have fought him and the Vehicons, I wonder the damage I did. But then what? The bots find me and I attack them? I haven't seen the others to know if I hurt them yet.'_

I groaned thinking about it just hurt my processor. Instead I just let myself fall into recharge. Maybe I'll have better luck when I wake up.

* * *

AND that's all for this chapter, hope the glitch thing makes sense and doesn't anger anyone you know, ooh that cant actually happen. I thought of Prowls logic glitch and I thought, hey what about some other kind of glitch that doesn't just have them pass out? You know? So thus, her anger glitch was born.

Even if you don't like it it's my story, but ideas are welcome! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you all think literally dying to know! Haha, also you could even tell me what you think it is Starscream knows about her that Ratchet doesn't!

Until ze next time!


End file.
